<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by spacelcsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017889">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelcsbian/pseuds/spacelcsbian'>spacelcsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheerleader Catra, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lovers To Enemies, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, in that order, this will probably hurt you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelcsbian/pseuds/spacelcsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you may think you're winning, but checkmate</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora Grayskull is the most insufferable, egocentric woman with a thing for breaking hearts in all of Etheria and Catra absolutely despises her. To give her a taste of her own medicine, Catra decides to ask her out and lead her on — only to find out that she might be wrong about Adora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello! i have college au brainrot and this is my attempt on writing a multichapter fanfic! i’m initially planning six chapters but this number might change. this first one is more of a prologue to set the premise and the next ones are probably going to be longer. </p><p>anyway, as always, i really hope you enjoy this and join me for a messy ride. rating might change to explicit down the line.</p><p>this fic idea &amp; title was inspired by checkmate by conan gray.</p><p>last thing: if you're in the united states where the drinking age is 21, there's a trigger warning for underage drinking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to ask Adora Grayskull out.”</p><p>Catra announces in the middle of the living room as she puts her drink down. Her friend and roommate, Scorpia, is not so lucky, choking on her soda as the words process. Catra snorts but reaches around to pat her on the back. </p><p>“What?” Scorpia croaks when she is finally able to breathe again. Her eyes are so big it’s a little hilarious. “I thought you hated her!”</p><p>Catra hums from where she is sitting on the floor. She stretches, resting her back against the couch, and picks on the frayed edges of her ripped jeans. “I do, yeah.”</p><p>The expression that Scorpia wears then makes Catra dissolve in laughter however, she can hardly blame her. It’s true, ever since freshman year, Catra has hated Adora Grayskull wholeheartedly. </p><p>She seems nice enough, of course, with her golden hair styled ridiculously and the dumb smile which is fueled by a gigantic ego. For someone who is simultaneously the best of her team and succeeding in academics, Catra would think she would be cooler, but <em>no</em>. Adora Grayskull is an infuriating goody two-shoes, always playing by the rules and being nauseatingly charming about it all. </p><p>Not that <em>Catra</em> finds her charming. On the contrary, she sees right through her little act. She is convinced the girl is nothing but a self-absorbed jock, carefully pulling strings to make sure everyone is wrapped around her finger. </p><p>(It’s not so different from what Catra does, but at least she is honest about it.)</p><p>Through the years she has been on the cheerleading team, Catra watched as Adora broke the hearts of several girls — <em>and boys</em>, though those are either oblivious or as full of themselves as Adora. The girl is a soccer player, for fuck’s sake. Of course, she’s not straight. </p><p>It’s just plain annoying, is all. The girl parades as this untainted, untouchable figure, and Catra has always itched to rip her out of her pedestal and expose her as the fraud she obviously is. She never had the chance, though. Not since <em>that night</em>, at least. Besides the hoard of <em>fucking fans</em> she has, the girl seems to be joined at the hip with two of her friends. One being Glimmer, the captain of the soccer team, and Catra hates her all the same. </p><p>She hates Bow, too, but he’s on her team so she’s obligated to at least be civil. </p><p>Her attention shifts back to Scorpia and Catra lazily looks up, letting the back of her head rest against the cushion of the couch. </p><p>“I don’t understand, Wildcat,” the blonde says. “then why would you ask her out?”</p><p>“She’s been checking me out lately,” Catra amuses herself as she tells this, a smirk playing on the corner of her lip. “I just want to give her a taste of her own medicine. I’m one of the only non-straight girls who isn’t tripping over herself to talk to her. It’s gotta be bruising her ego.”</p><p>“Right. But won’t it make her feel good if you ask her out?”</p><p>“Only at the moment,” she replies. “I don’t want to <em>bruise</em> her ego. I want to destroy it.”</p><p>Scorpia’s entire opinion on the topic translates into the narrowing of her eyes and Catra already looks away because truly, she doesn’t want to be dissuaded. She knows it’s not a good idea, but it’s a <em>fun</em> idea. Because, despite her hatred for everything Adora stands for, she cannot deny that the girl is <em>fucking hot</em>. That alone deserves punishment, Catra thinks. </p><p>“I don’t like that,” her friend grimaces. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>Oh, Catra does know, alright. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Life has never been particularly kind to Catra. As an orphan, she was tossed into an abusive foster home and most of her early life was spent with little affection and a lot of tears. She likes to think it makes her stronger. When life isn’t particularly kind, you learn how to be smarter than it. </p><p>Sometimes, however, life sneaks Catra a few little gifts. This time, it comes as the perfect opportunity to make a move on Adora. She has no doubt the girl will bite. Playing the hot cheerleader captain is too tempting to not add to her list of accomplishments. </p><p>The team recently received new uniforms and they’re waiting by the lockers. There’s no real need for them to be taken to the field where the team’s practice will happen but it doesn’t matter. A soccer player wouldn’t know. A soccer player definitely can help to carry the box with the new uniforms outside, though. </p><p>Catra rarely arrives this early before practices. She should, she knows so, but she is confident enough in her skills to not worry about it. Her team knows better than to challenge her on it, too. However, for the sake of her ruse, she is moving towards the field at least an hour earlier than she normally would. </p><p>As expected, there’s the silhouette of someone already running leaps around the field. Catra huffs. Of course, Adora would be there. She was counting on it in fact, but it’s still irritating how she is such a try-hard. Catra allows herself a good roll of her eyes before making her way towards the field. </p><p>(And if she allows herself to ogle just a little bit, it’s her business.)</p><p>“Hey,” she calls, voice raising to get the blonde’s attention. She’s not even wearing earbuds and for some reason, Catra hates that, too. “Hey, Adora, right?”</p><p>It seems that Adora pauses as if she’s not sure that Catra is talking to her — which is <em>stupid</em> seeing that they’re the only ones in the field. Catra is unsure if the girl is just dense or if she already got her act up. Maybe a bit of both. </p><p>When it dawns on the blonde that Catra is, in fact, calling out to her, she jogs towards the cheerleader. It’s unfortunate, really, that Adora is so unfairly good looking. Her shorts do little to conceal strong thighs and even though the shirt is big and loose, Catra can see the muscled arms beneath. Her face and her neck are covered by a thin layer of sweat, glistening prettily against a blush from exertion, and fuck, okay, Catra has to concentrate on the mission.</p><p>“Uh, hey,” she almost looks flustered. How cute. “You’re, uh, you’re Catra, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Catra generously offers a smile. “Listen, I have a box with the new cheer uniforms in the dressing room and it’s kind of heavy. Think you can help?”</p><p>Adora stares at Catra for a moment and Catra doesn’t miss how blue eyes slip down. It’s quick and Catra knows it’s deliberate, but it makes her feel good nevertheless. She raises one eyebrow.</p><p>“So?” she prompts. That snaps Adora out of whatever trance the boob window on Catra’s cheer uniform put her under. </p><p>“Sure! Sorry, of course,” the blonde nods. “Lead the way.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Catra offers another smile and she can swear Adora blushes. She wonders how much the blonde practiced this.</p><p>As Catra turns, she makes sure to move her hips in the most enticing way she can while being subtle about it. She knows her skirt must add to the general effect and she smiles to herself. </p><p>“So lucky that I found you,” it wasn’t luck. “I didn’t expect anyone to be here this early.”</p><p>“Oh— Oh, yeah, I usually like to start early,” Adora says and Catra frowns a little. That’s not much to go with, but fine. Catra can flirt more openly. </p><p>That can even work to her advantage, she considers. Let Adora think she is playing all of her cards from the start, let her get cocky, then bring her down. </p><p>“Must be why you’re the star of the team.” </p><p>“Ah, but I’m really not,” Adora replies and she sounds… almost embarrassed? </p><p>“Oh, c’mon,” Catra smiles playfully, turning her body and walking backward as she crosses the doors of the dressing room. “No need to play humble. Everyone <em>loves</em> She-Ra.”</p><p>Adora groans a little but then chuckles. It’s criminally endearing for some reason. It’s a good thing that Catra is prepared for it. More or less.</p><p>“I can’t believe that nickname is a thing now,” she admits. “but really, it’s all about teamwork. Glimmer is an excellent captain and the whole team just works so hard. I couldn’t do it alone.”</p><p>Huh. Catra could swear that Adora “She-Ra” Grayskull would jump on the opportunity to brag. Pride is obviously in her voice, but more so when she talks about her team. Her eyes even seem earnest. But then again, she has been playing the good guy role for years now, of course, she would’ve perfected the appropriate speech. </p><p>“So, where is it?” Adora asks.</p><p>“Uh?” Catra echoes then shakes her head. “Yeah, right here.”</p><p>She points to the box sitting on the corner of the room. It’s not that heavy and she could have managed to move it if necessary, however, that would’ve deprived her of the scene of Adora picking it up. Her eyes are barely back up when the blonde is upright and turning again. </p><p>“Wow,” Catra sighs and her head lolls to the side. “it doesn’t even look heavy when you do it.”</p><p>Adora nearly trips over her feet. Again, it’s such a dreadfully cute act. No wonder so many girls fall for it. She goes pink down her neck and Catra has to bite the inside of her cheek so she doesn’t laugh. Maybe the act is a little over the top.</p><p>“Uh, I— thanks.” she manages to say and Catra simply smirks. </p><p>They walk outside and Catra leads yet again, glancing back once or twice to see where Adora has her eyes. She blushes delightfully when Catra catches her and it’s almost convincing that she is truly bashful. </p><p>“You can put it down by the bleachers.” Catra hums as they’re out and she gets close, peering in the box when it’s down. “Thanks, hotshot.”</p><p>“It— it was nothing, really.” </p><p>Adora scratches the back of her neck and Catra considers her. It’s clear that she’s attracted to Catra. It’s written all over her posture and she doubts even Adora Grayskull would be able to feign that. However, she is giving so little to Catra that it’s a bit suspicious. Whatever, Catra never intended to play nice. </p><p>“You know what, Adora? I should repay you for this,” Catra steps towards the girl. She doesn’t step back. Good. The brunette slowly reaches for the sleeve of Adora’s, nail scraping lightly her bicep before she looks up. “We should hang, let me take you out.”</p><p>“What?” she replies, dumbly. Catra wants to punch her a little bit. </p><p>“Oh, are you not…?” Catra lets her go, looking at her carefully. She’s playing dumb, it should work. “With the whole…” she gestures to the clear lesbian jock appearance Adora has going on. “I thought you were gay.”</p><p>“No!” Adora rushes and Catra cocks an eyebrow. “I mean— no, I am, I am gay.” She is now completely scarlet and the brunette can’t help but laugh a little at it. </p><p>“Then,” Catra gets close again, meeting those aggravating baby blue eyes. “You’re just not interested?”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes flick to Catra’s lips and Catra bites back a smirk. Oh, she’s definitely interested. The girl’s mouth open and then—</p><p>“Adora?” a third voice interrupts. Adora jerks away from Catra, looking towards the newcomer and the brunette wants to huff. </p><p>She turns slowly, refraining herself from sighing, and meets the figure of the captain of the soccer team, Glimmer. The other girl has a frown on her face and she is clearly shifting between confused and downright unfriendly. Catra schools her expression into something neutral and turns back to Adora.</p><p>“Oh,” Catra says, letting disappointment fill her voice. “Your girlfriend?”</p><p>Adora shakes her head, a little too frantically, and again, Catra nearly laughs. It would be endearing if it wasn’t fake. “No, that’s… my best friend, just my friend,” she turns to Glimmer. “Just— I’ll be there in a minute, Glim,” she calls out and the pixie narrows her eyes, still staring. The blonde takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I— I’d love to go out, yeah. If you still want to.”</p><p>Catra chuckles at that, stealing a glance at the pink haired girl before her eyes settle on Adora again. “Do you have your phone?”</p><p>“Um, yes, wait,” she fishes on the pocket of her shorts and offers it to Catra. It doesn’t have a password. “That’s my uh, that’s my horse.”</p><p>Adora is pointing to the picture on the background and Catra <em>snorts</em>. On top of everything, she’s a horse girl?</p><p>“You also have a horse? Fuck, what can’t you do?” Catra arches an eyebrow. It sounds a little mean but the blonde doesn’t seem to register the edge on her tone. “Here, I saved my number.” She pushes the phone back on Adora’s big and very strong looking hands. “Text me, we’ll figure something out.”</p><p>The blonde nods at her, finally displaying one of the dumbest smiles Catra has ever seen on anyone. And her best friend is Scorpia, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>“Sure, yeah, thanks,” she babbles before glancing towards the soccer team captain again. “I’ll text you after practice.”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting,” Catra replies as a smirk falls on her lips. “Score a goal for me, She-Ra.”</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>After Adora walks away — and Catra gets a very intense staredown from Glimmer from afar — she starts separating the new uniforms. She feels smug, she won’t deny it, but she reminds herself to not let her guard down. Time and time again she’s seen girls go up to Adora, get excited to go on a date, and then get their hearts broken. While she seems harmless, Catra is sure it’s just a front. </p><p>The practice goes without a hitch. At least for Catra. All the team is pretty attuned to the choreography and there is little to correct. With the added excitement of new uniforms, everyone seems to be giving their best performance and though she thinks it’s a little lame, Catra can’t help but be a little bit proud. </p><p>There’s a bit of a commotion at some point, coming from the soccer field. It breaks the team’s rhythm and it gives Catra enough time to sneak a look. Apparently, Adora has fallen and taken a teammate with her. It makes Catra snicker and when the blonde raises her face towards the cheerleading team, she is bright red. Catra suspects she knows what distracted the star player. </p><p>The act is a bit exaggerated, Catra thinks. Adora is literally falling over herself to show her interest and that’s a bit heavy-handed. She can’t decide yet if it’s going to make it harder or easier for her plan. Perhaps easier — the more Adora exposes herself trying to convince Catra of a crush, the more humiliating will be when Catra dumps her. Plus, it makes the lies easier to spot.</p><p>They don’t get to talk before Catra leaves, both too occupied with their teams and post-practice rituals to have time for that. She supposes that she could wait, give Adora more than the little wink she snuck in while the girl was walking towards the showers, but she wants to get inside her head. After all, players love the chase, don’t they?</p><p>She is already back in the cramped apartment she shares with Scorpia when her phone finally lights up with a message. Catra smirks, peering at the screen and knowing the unknown number belongs to Adora. She doesn’t reply right away — she makes sure Adora waits a bit while she leisurely drops her stuff in her bedroom and grabs a snack from the kitchen. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
so u ask me out and i have to text u first? </p>
</blockquote><p>Catra smirks. So she’s better at flirting on the phone. Good to know. </p><p> </p><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
hey princess<br/>
gotta keep things interesting, don’t you think?</p><p>The reply is nearly instantaneous. It makes Catra snort. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
princess?</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
i think it suits you<br/>
why? don’t you like it?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
no thats not it<br/>
im just usually beefy jock<br/>
not rlly princessy</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
beefy, huh?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
why do i feel ur making fun of me</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
oh no, what gave it away?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
excuse me<br/>
why did u ask me to carry ur box then</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
adora<br/>
i’m not saying anything<br/>
but i think you know why</p><p>Catra leans down on the couch, lazily putting her feet up on the cushions as she watches the screen of her phone. The dots on Adora’s side appear and disappear at least three times before she sends something again. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
i just look like the kid whod volunteer to help the teacher in middle school?</p>
</blockquote><p>The response earns a genuine laugh from Catra. Adora does look the type, lesbian stereotypes and everything. </p><p> </p><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
sure that’s exactly what i meant<br/>
but since you were so kind to text me<br/>
are you free on Saturday?<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
thought u wouldnt ask<br/>
sorry<br/>
yes i am</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>catra</strong><br/>
you’re cute when you have an attitude<br/>
i’ll pick you up at 7</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>adora</strong><br/>
perfect<br/>
and just so u know<br/>
i did score u a goal</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p><strong>freshman year, halloween</strong>. <em>tw // underage drinking</em></p><p>A younger, naïver version of Catra huffs as she makes her way through the mass of bodies. She isn’t quite sure why she agreed to come to this party, aside from her expectations of what it means to enjoy her college years. </p><p>Brightmoon University, while obviously one of the best universities in all of Etheria, crawls with the most pretentious people Catra has ever seen in her life. And she served tables at some posh coffee shops during her teens. They’re all too clean and thinking themselves too good and too generous and Catra won’t mention how much it triggers her inferiority complex. Nobody needs to know.</p><p>In contrast, she holds her head high, a nearly conceited upturn of her chin as she tries to reach the kitchen for a refill of her drink. It’s fairly empty with the exception of one and another couple making out in a corner and a blonde reaching into the fridge. </p><p>“Hey,” she drawls. “Get me some?”</p><p>Catra offers the cup she’s holding as the stranger turns around. She has to blink when the girl does, acutely aware of how sweaty she probably looks right now. The blonde is taller, broader, and <em>strong</em> beneath the ridiculous costume she has on. Her eyes are the too kind type everyone seems to wear in BMU but they’re silver blue and they are very pretty when looking down at Catra. Oh fuck, please be gay. </p><p>“Of course,” the girl replies and Catra licks her lips. The pretty eyes flick to it. So at least a little gay. She finishes filling Catra’s cup and clears her throat. “I like your ears.”</p><p>Catra reaches at the top of her head, touching softly at the ears she put on. Her costume is low effort, for sure, nothing but a hot outfit with ears and a tail. She smirks anyway, not one to turn down the praise of a hot girl. </p><p>“Thanks, I uh—” she looks up towards the blonde’s face which is framed with a tiara of some sort and her expression very clearly goes blank. She snorts and offers a short laugh. “Sorry, the tiara is a little stupid.”</p><p>The girl blushes beautifully but doesn’t seem the least offended. Instead, she laughs as well, rolls her eyes.</p><p>“My friends sort of forced this on me—”</p><p>“Adora!” a new person sounds and the blonde turns her head around. Catra is a bit annoyed to have her attention stolen. “Are you coming for beer pong?”</p><p>“Speaking of,” the stranger — Adora — says with an apologetic smile. Catra sees her about to turn before she is facing her fully, her dangerous eyes twinkling in the low light. “Hey, are you up for some beer pong?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this, please consider dropping a comment because i thrive on attention. also, i finally made a twitter acct, so if you'd like, make sure you have your age in your bio &amp; go follow me at @ethcriashero. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>